Te he estado observando
by AleSt
Summary: Obito acaba de morir y va a reunirse con Rin para partir juntos a la otra vida, pero hay alguien más esperando con ella, alguien que también ha estado observando a Tobi todo este tiempo (TobiDei – yaoi). Regalo para Alphabetta ¡Feliz cumpleaños!


**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **¡Este es un regalo para Alphabetta por su cumpleaños!**

* * *

 **Te he estado observando**

* * *

Todo a su alrededor era oscuridad, la más absoluta y abrumadora oscuridad. Un total y dominante vacío que se extendía más allá del mismo infinito. Ese vacío parecía representar el interior de su corazón, un lugar donde nada era capaz de existir, donde nada volvería a existir jamás, Nunca más.

—¿Dónde estoy? —su mente formulaba la pregunta que él parecía incapaz de expresar.

Se sentía solo y aunque no era algo nuevo para él, esta vez la sensación tan avasalladora de soledad lo estremeció porque hubo una época en la que dejó de sentir el peso de la soledad, una época en la que fue feliz en medio del odio, pero el dolor fue siempre una constante en su vida y cuando perdió a esa persona que volvió a encender esa luz que creía extinta en su interior, se perdió por completo en la oscuridad.

Otra vez, otra vez estaba solo, otra vez perdía a quien removió sentimientos que yacían enterrados en lo más profundo de su ser, olvidados y marchitos. Nada tenía sentido ya, solamente completar el plan, activar el tsukuyomi infinito y crear un mundo de sueños felices y paz, un mundo donde podría volver a verlo, un lugar donde no estaría solo, donde pudieran ser felices.

Aunque sabía que a él un mundo así no le gustaría, que tal vez lo odiaría por quitarle su libertad para elegir, por hacerlo volver después de que ya había dejado el mundo de la manera más artística posible, como siempre había querido. Aún así no dejó de insistir con el plan de Madara. Quería, deseaba, necesitaba crear un mundo donde su senpai volviera a estar vivo y junto a él.

Estaba equivocado, siempre lo estuvo. Se dio cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba cuando ya era muy tarde. En medio de su deseo por conseguir crear un mudo perfecto de ensueño, perdió a quién le devolvió la luz a su vida y como consecuencia, terminó por corromperse aún más. Ahora ya nada importaba, había muerto, pero aún en el mundo de los muertos estaba solo, siempre solo. Cerró los ojos y se dejó consumir por el vacío, tal vez si se dejaba ir su alma también desaparecería y por fin se iría del todo.

—Obito —alguien lo llamaba al tiempo que lo tomaba de la mano, sacándolo de la oscuridad, impidiéndole desaparecer por completo.

—Déjame, quiero desaparecer —susurró.

—No olvides que te estoy observando, Obito.

—¡Rin! —exclamó abriendo de repente los ojos al reconocer la voz—. Rin —volvió a repetir, esta vez observando a la niña frente a él.

Sí, era ella. Era Rin, la misma que él recordaba, su compañera de equipo, su amiga, su apoyo, la única persona que siempre lo ayudó a pesar de que él era un tonto distraído, su primer amor. Era ella.

—R-Rin… —tartamudeó por el nudo en su garganta que había comenzado a formarse desde el primer instante en que escuchó su voz—. Yo… yo… Rin, perdóname —no pudo contenerse más y dejó salir su arrepentimiento en forma de lágrimas.

—Te perdiste un poco en el camino ¿no es así, Obito? —dijo sonriendo con esa sonrisa que él recordaba. Ella seguía siendo la niña que él recordaba.

—La promesa que te hice, Rin, yo…

—No. Te esforzaste mucho, lo he visto. Te he estado observando todo este tiempo.

Obito recordó porque se había enamorado de Rin en primer lugar. Era por esa sonrisa sincera, por su apoyo incondicional, por creer en él aún cuando todo estaba en contra, aún cuando todos pensaban que no lo conseguiría. Él sabía que lo haría por ella, cumpliría su sueño de ser Hokage porque ella estaba observando. La niña frente a él nuca perdió la esperanza de que volviera a ser quien fue, de que recuperara su identidad y con ello su vida y su camino como shinobi de Konoha. Y entendió que siempre la amaría.

—Perdóname Rin, perdóname por todo lo que viste, por todo el dolor y desesperación que causé. Perdón —abrió su corazón para la persona que ocupaba un lugar demasiado importante en él. Espacio que siempre sería únicamente de ella, le pertenecía sólo a ella.

—No es a mí a quién tienes que pedirle disculpas, Obito —murmuró la pequeña mientras enfocaba la vista en un punto a espaldas de él.

—Aún muerto sigues siendo un cabeza hueca Tobi, um.

Obito se congeló al escuchar esa voz, era _su_ voz, la voz de su senpai. De Deidara. La última vez que había escuchado su voz fue en medio de su pelea con Sasuke, unos momentos antes de que su senpai enloqueciera de ira y decidiera hacerse uno con su arte y así terminar con la vida de su enemigo.

No había conseguido su objetivo, Sasuke continuó con vida mientras que Deidera había muerto, destrozando a Obito de la peor manera posible. Obito recordó lo que sintió cuando el rubio decidió convertirse en su arte. No entendía a que se refería Deidara con el tema del arte, intentaba entender su forma de ver la vida, pero no lo consiguió, por eso no comprendía porque su senpai había tomado esa decisión sin pensar un momento en él y en cómo se sentiría con su muerte.

La muerte de Deidara lo afectó mucho más de lo que había pensado. Ya había admitido sus sentimientos hacia el rubio, había comenzado a dudar sobre el plan del tsukuyomi y sobre si de verdad era tan necesaria su ejecución para conseguir la tan anhelada paz. Ya se había planteado la idea de dejar Akatsuki, abandonar a Madara y sus planes y alejarse del mundo junto a Deidara, era cuestión de tiempo, tiempo que no tuvo. Su muerte lo había sumergido en un mundo de rencor, de odio, de deseos de venganza, sentimientos que ya antes había experimentado, pero que ahora lo hacía con mayor intensidad.

—Deidara… —mencionó antes de girarse para encararlo. No estaba preparado para lo que vio.

—Dei-senpai —dijo Rin tomando de la mano al rubio para llevarlo frente a Obito. —Desde hace un tiempo he estado observándote junto con Dei-senpai. Es muy gracioso y hace figuras muy bonitas con su arcilla. Al principio me daba miedo —Rin reía con dulzura— las bocas en sus manos son extrañas, y aunque a veces me confunde, me cae bien —concluyó sonriendo.

—Tú si sabes apreciar el arte Rin, no eres idiota como tus compañeros de equipo, en especial el cabeza hueca de Tobi, um. Pero… ¡mis manos no son extrañas! ¡Y no me llames Dei-senpai! —exclamó haciendo un mohín.

—Tobi, me gusta ese nombre, bien pensado Obito —murmuró la pequeña.

—No lo felicites por semejante falta de creatividad. Ponerse un nombre igual de parecido al original. Cabeza hueca, eso es lo que es, um.

Rin rió mientras veía la molestia mal disimulada en el rostro de Deidara y la emoción en el de Obito. Ninguno de los dos podía fingir ni ocultar sus sentimientos apropiadamente.

—Soy muy feliz porque no estuviste solo, Obito, porque encontraste a alguien que te quiso mucho y estuvo contigo todo este tiempo. Los dos te estuvimos observado —declaró Rin soltando la mano de Deidara mientras su pequeño cuerpo comenzaba a desvanecerse. —No tarden, los estaré esperando en el otro mundo —y desapareció.

Estaban solos, únicamente los dos en medio del limbo que separa el mundo de los vivos del de los muertos. Deidara brillaba ante los ojos de Obito, tanto que sintió una punzada en su vacío corazón.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste que eras un Uchiha, um? —preguntó molesto y sin disimular su fastidio.

Obito no sabía si reír o llorar. Era él, Deidara. Se veía tan hermoso, el chico siempre fue hermoso, pero ahora lo era aún más. Su cabello dorado brillaba mucho más que el sol. A Obito siempre le gustó el cabello dorado de Deidara, era el único destello de luz real en medio de toda la oscuridad que rodeaba a los Akatsuki. Su piel cremosa lucía saludable y sedosa cubierta por la capa negra con nubes rojas. No sabía que sentir o para el caso, como demostrar lo que sentía en esos momentos. Resultaba irónico saberse muerto, pero aún así ser capaz de sentir toda esa marea de sentimientos, nunca había sentido tantas cosas al mismo tiempo cuando estaba vivo.

—No sabía como hacerlo —fue lo único que pudo decir, utilizando su voz real—. Tú odias el sharingnan y desprecias a los Uchihas, no sabía como ibas a reaccionar al descubrir quién era en realidad.

—Permitiste que Kabuto me regresara a la vida con el Edo Tensei, con un cuerpo incapaz de morir. Arrebatándome mi arte definitivo, um.

—Quería volver a verte… senpai —las palabras salieron sin permiso, revelando sus deseos.

—¿Cómo debo llamarte? ¿Obito? ¿Tobi?

Y ante la pregunta, lo supo. Con Deidara era Tobi, el idiota y molesto personaje que había creado como fachada para ocultar quién era en realidad, quién disfrutaba cuando hacía enojar a todos por sus impertinencias y tonterías, pero sobre todo quién vio a través de los ojos de Deidara, esa pasión por la vida, por el goce de esos pequeños momentos que solo ocurren una vez y luego se esfuman, explotan, se convierten en arte.

Pero también era Obito. Era Obito en cada beso, en cada caricia que compartió con el rubio. Era Obito cuando lo tenía entre sus brazos mientras dormía totalmente inconsciente del consuelo que le daba a su solitaria existencia. Era Obito cuando experimentó el dolor de su muerte, la desesperación por su ausencia, cuando se dio cuenta que una vez más había perdido a lo único que le daba sentido a su mundo y no hizo nada para evitarlo.

—Soy Tobi y también soy Obito. Seré feliz con cualquier nombre por el que decidas llamarme, mientras aún quieras hacerlo.

—Así que Rin ¿no? Tienes buen gusto, casi tan bueno como el de un artistita. Ahora puedes estar con ella como siempre anhelaste. Puedes volver a ser un niño y continuar tu camino con ella, um.

Obito se dio cuenta de que tenía razón. Ya no poseían cuerpos físicos, en el mundo en el que estaban podían ser quién quisieran y él tenía la oportunidad de volver a ser ese Obito ingenuo, que tenía sueños, que tenía amigos, que tenía a Rin. Kakashi no estaba aún con ellos, él mismo se encargó de que así fuera, era su oportunidad para volver a ser ese niño que una vez fue y permanecer con Rin como siempre soñó.

Deidara lo miraba de forma tan intensa que sentía como si estuviera a punto de explotar. Se echó a reír.

—¿De que te ríes? ¡Idiota! —era obvio que el artista se estaba conteniendo para no mandarle una de sus creaciones y explotarlo ahí mismo.

—Tobi no quiere ser un niño de nuevo. Tobi quiere quedarse con el senpai y promete ser un buen chico si el senpai acepta quedarse con Tobi.

El rubio pestañeó incrédulo ante lo que acaba de escuchar. Era Tobi, su Tobi. El idiota que lo hacía enojar todo el tiempo, un cabeza hueca, pero era _su_ cabeza hueca.

—Deidara, yo… yo… si tu quieres y crees que puedes no odiarme mucho por mis ojos y por mi familia, yo…

—Cállate, um —dijo el artista mientras lo abrazaba.

Obito estaba quieto, sin apenas mover un músculo por miedo a asustar a su rubio y que este decidiera dejar de abrazarlo.

—¿A qué esperas para abrazarme? Idiota —Deidara susurró entre dientes.

No necesitó nada más, levantó sus brazos y estrechó el cuerpo del rubio todo lo que pudo, tan fuerte que posiblemente le estaba haciendo daño, pero no podía ni quería soltarlo. Era incapaz de hacerlo.

—Son sólo ojos y es sólo un nombre. Tú sigues siendo tú y yo sigo siendo yo. También te he estado observando, um.

No pudo resistirse más, aflojó el abrazo lo suficiente para ver a Deidara a los ojos, esos ojos azules que tanto le gustaban. Lentamente acercó sus labios a los suyos, pero fue tomado por sorpresa cuando Deidara acortó la distancia y lo besó. Volver a sentir la calidez de su boca era algo que pensó nunca más experimentaría, todos los sentimientos salieron a la superficie, golpeándolo y llenándolo nuevamente. Enredó sus dedos en la cabellera dorada sintiendo como las hebras sedosas se deslizaban por sus dedos, tal y cómo recordaba.

Deidara lideraba el beso mientras Obito se dejaba ir, feliz por volver a sentir a su senpai. Sabía que aún amaba a Rin, pero amaba a la niña que conoció, a la niña que siempre lo apoyo, a la niña que lo observó todo este tiempo porque él niño que una vez fue le pidió que así lo hiciera. La amaría por siempre porque por ella nunca estuvo solo en su niñez y a pesar de ser un perdedor ella siempre lo animaba a seguir esforzándose. Amarla es lo que lo mantuvo vivo, pero se dejó llevar por el odio.

Ahora lo veía todo claramente, la amaba porque era fácil hacerlo, porque su recuerdo era sólo suyo y nadie podía arrebatárselo, porque no podía perder a alguien que ya no existía. Rin siempre tendría una parte de su corazón, una que nadie más podría tener, pero ahora la parte más grande le pertenecía por completo al rubio al que estaba besando.

Deidara conoció a Tobi, pero también a Obito. Estuvo con él aún cuando sabía que ocultaba algo, aún cuando intuía que tenía una herida tan grande en el corazón que lo obligó a ocultarse del mundo tras una máscara. Conoció lo bueno y lo peor y aún así estaba besándolo, diciéndole que lo aceptaba tal y como era, con sus cicatrices, con su oscuridad.

Lo apretó más fuerte contra sí, totalmente incapaz de soltarlo. No lo dejaría ir, no esta vez.

—Idiota, siempre haciéndome esperar, um —murmuró el artista sobre sus labios cuando la intensidad del beso amenazaba con desbordarse.

—Senpai… —dijo bajito en su oído, sintió a Deidara estremecerse entre sus brazos. Sonrió.

—Es hora de irnos, Obito —era la primera vez que Deidara lo llamaba por su nombre, nunca se había sentido más vivo.

—Tobi irá con su senpai a donde el senpai quiera llevarlo. Y Obito también —dijo reposando su barbilla sobre la cabeza del rubio.

Deidara puso los ojos en blanco intentando disimular su propia felicidad. El cabeza hueca seguía siendo suyo.

—Senpai, ¿crees que nos dejen hacer cosas pervertidas allá a donde vamos? Porque quiero hacer cosas pervertidas con el senpai —declaró.

—¡Tobi! —gritó Deidara.

Obito no pudo más que sonreír al ver el sonrojo en las mejillas de su senpai, mientras los dos desaparecían en medio de un destello de luz.

* * *

 **¡Feliz cumple Alpha!**

 **Me paso para dejarte mi couta de amor TobiDei, la pizza te la quedo a deber xD. El fic se desarrolla en los eventos de un par de capítulos de anime, por supuesto, he modificado el canon para hacerlo TobiDei *-*** **#teletubbieespecial y todo, pero he tratado de no spoilearte nada importante, aunque tú igual te spoileas sola xD. Espero que te haya gustado y que te haya hecho feliz con el guapo de Dei y el tonto de Obito/Tobi.**

 **¡Pásala bien este día y guárdame algo de pizza por si alcanzo a pasarme por ahí xD. Feliz cumple!**

 **Y así es como me uno al fandom de mi vida. #narufandelalma por fin con un fic publicado xD.**

 **Una abrazo, A.**


End file.
